gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (1977-2008 (in Deal)) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV and the thirty-one year old cousin of the game protagonist, Niko Bellic. Bellic was born in Eastern Europe but moved to Liberty City in 1998, aged twenty-one. He later claims to be living the "American Dream" and that he has two women, four hot tubs and fifteen sports cars. This prompts Niko to join him in America, where Niko discovers he owns a small, gritty taxi firm, an apartment in Broker, and has large gambling debts, owed to the Albanians and Vladimir Glebov. Roman is also the boyfriend, later husband, of Mallorie Bardas, and the nephew of Milica Bellic. Roman has been arrested on two occasions: in 2005 for promoting gambling and in 2006 for public intoxication and disorderly conduct. Early life Roman Bellic (Serbian: Роман Белић, Roman Belić) was born in Yugoslavia in 1977. He and his cousin Niko grew up together since their fathers were brothers and they lived next to each other. Niko claims that both of them were raised mostly by Roman's mother and that when the war came, she used all of the money she had saved to send Roman to the United States of America. She also wanted to send Niko to the U.S., but he stayed to fight in the war. In a conversation with Kate McReary, Niko says that he found Roman's mother raped and murdered, although Niko told Roman that she died in a house fire. In conversations between Niko and Roman and other characters, it is revealed that both Niko's and Roman's fathers were alcoholic, wife-beating bullies. Storyline When Niko arrives in Liberty City, he soon finds out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot, although he is unaware she is having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko kills Dardan Petrela, Kalem and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. When Roman finds out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad he is upset, and Niko confronts and kills Vlad for him. Vlad's death causes Roman to become paranoid because he fears retaliation from the Russian mob. His fears proved to be well-founded. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Mikhail Faustin. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach because he was screaming, but Roman survives. After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later has a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to kidnap him. The Russians hope that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. In The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz kidnaps Roman and takes him to the warehouse in the Industrial section of Bohan. Niko would later rescue him. After Roman is rescued by his cousin, he continues betting. This time he wins a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. He frequents Maisonette 9 with Brucie Kibbutz and is seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony. End of the storyline Towards the end of the storyline in GTA IV, Niko has to decide if he will kill Dimitri in revenge for his betrayal or work with him again in a heroin deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urges Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. If the player strikes a deal, Dimitri will betray Niko again during the mission and afterwards, will send an assassin to kill Niko at Roman's and Mallorie's wedding. Niko will fight the assassin, but in the struggle, Roman is inadvertently shot and killed. After Niko kills Dimitri, Mallorie will reveal that she is pregnant with Roman's child. If Niko decides to get revenge on Dimitri, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino will attempt a drive-by shooting, killing Kate McReary. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman will tell him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it's a girl, her name will be Kate. Trivia *After getting his relationship with Roman high enough, Niko can phone Roman to send a taxi to take him anywhere in the city for free. *Roman is notably overweight, a fact that is mentioned by several people throughout the game. *Though Roman is older than Niko, he lacks self esteem towards Niko and is often shown out and treated like the "child" of the group. *Roman drives a black taxi named Roman's Taxi from his depot, which is an Esperanto. *Roman is voiced by Jason Zumwalt. *Roman has apparently gained a fair amount of weight since Bernie Crane last saw him which implies he has not always been of large build, though Bernie admits he is still "kind of cute". *The player can occasionally call Roman after certain missions to hear his input on Niko's work. *Since Roman can either live or die in the main storyline, it can be assumed that he will make no further appearances in future games, unless taking place before GTA IV. Mission appearances ;Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic *It's Your Call (Boss) *Three's a Crowd (Boss) *Bleed Out (Boss) *Easy Fare (Boss) *Jamaican Heat (Boss) *Uncle Vlad (Boss) *Crime & Punishment (Boss) *Logging On (Boss) *Roman's Sorrow (Boss) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Phone Call) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Killed Deal) *Out of Commission ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price LCPD Database Information Surname: Bellic First Name: Roman Age: 31 Place of Birth: Unknown Affiliations: Known associate of Vladimir Glebov and linked to West Indian criminals in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2005 - Promoting Gambling *2006 - Public Intoxication and Disorderly Conduct Notes: *Small time Eastern European business owner. *Heavily in debt. *Owns a livery cab service believed to be used by criminals for illegal purposes. *Rumored to be a gambling addict. External link *Roman Bellic on Rockstar's site de:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman